Stress Relief
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Kiku is stressed out, so Arthur decides to help him relax. AsaKiku smut in an onsen.


**This is for Angel Longstring.**

* * *

Kiku groaned and laid his head down on his desk with a dull thud, the action adding to his already pounding headache. This was his country's seventh election in the past six years! All the political unrest was giving him anxiety attacks and massive headaches. He hadn't had time to himself or a chance to relax in over a week.

Now, Arthur was here, and he couldn't even spend time with his guest properly. Arthur was sitting in the room with him, doing work on his own computer, but it wasn't the same. This was the first time that they had seen each other in almost a month, and Kiku was too busy to spend time with him!

Arthur looked up at the sound of the thud. He frowned. "Are you alright, darling?" he asked.

Kiku raised his head up and rubbed at his temples. "All this stress is getting to me," he admitted. "I feel like I am about to die."

"You need to relax for a while," Arthur said for the sixth time that night. "Work can wait. Take a break with me." The Brit closed his computer and motioned Kiku over.

Kiku shook his head. "I told you that I cannot take a break, Arthur-san," he said. "There are things that require my immediate attention."

"You will work yourself to death," Arthur argued. The English nation's chair creaked as he left it and knelt in front of Kiku. "Leave it alone for an hour and rest." He brought Kiku's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can rest," Kiku responded obstinately. "My people are uneasy, and they need me to be strong for them."

Arthur suddenly stood up and pulled Kiku into his arms bridal style before the Japanese man could protest.

"A-Arthur put me down!" Kiku yelled as Arthur carried him out of the room.

"Not a chance," Arthur replied firmly. "Now stop struggling, or I will drop you, love."

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked as he was carried through rooms in the traditional Japanese house that he lived in.

"You'll see," was all the answer he got from the taller man. Kiku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

They finally reached the room overlooking his garden. Arthur set him down on the floor and quickly untied the obi on his kimono. Kiku yelped.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, struggling as Arthur opened the kimono and bared his body.

"We're going in the onsen," Arthur explained as he pushed the kimono from Kiku's shoulders. He began undressing himself. "No arguments, pet."

Kiku blushed as Arthur quickly stripped down. "Y-You know, in my country the guest does not decide what we do," he pointed out. He shivered, but not from the cold.

Arthur rolled his eyes and lifted Kiku up into his arms again. He placed a kiss on his cheek. "You need this," the Brit said firmly. He was carrying his smaller lover though the garden towards the onsen with Kiku clinging to his neck. "You can finish that work later, after you relax for a bit." They reached the onsen and Arthur stepped inside, still cradling the smaller man.

Kiku sighed in bliss once his tired body hit the hot water of the onsen. He could feel his tense muscles relaxing in the soothing water. Arthur pulled him into his lap and held him, his arms wrapped around his waist. Kiku leaned back against him contentedly.

"See? You're already relaxing," Arthur pointed out with a kiss against the Japanese man's shoulder. Kiku splashed him for revenge. "Oi!" Kiku chuckled at the taller man's reaction. "Well, fine. You want to play?" The man's voice had dropped down several octaves. Arthur placed his mouth right by Kiku's ear. "We'll play," he purred, his breath tickling the Japanese's ear and making him shudder.

Before Kiku could react, he was turned around in Arthur's lap so that he was straddling him. Arthur bucked his hips into the smaller man's, creating delicious friction as their members rubbed against each other. Kiku squeaked at the feeling, his face going abruptly scarlet.

Arthur began to nibble his way down Kiku's neck, trailing the fingers of one hand down the Japanese's spine towards his rear. Kiku shuddered again.

"We are not doing this here!" He tried to speak firmly, but his voice was unsteady. His eyes fluttered closed and he fought the urge to moan as Arthur started sucking on his wet skin. "We can't do it in my onsen!"

Arthur chuckled. "And why not?" he growled against his neck. "We haven't tried it here yet."

"B-Because," Kiku gasped, unable to think of a reason, unable to think of anything, really, with Arthur now rolling his nipple between his fingers, making them hard. The shocks of pleasure went straight to Kiku's rapidly hardening member, and he couldn't hold back a moan.

"Give me a reason," Arthur chuckled before nipping sharply at his partner's neck, drawing a cry from the smaller man. He smirked as he pushed one finger into his lover's behind while tweaking a nipple with his other hand.

"Mmng!" Kiku bit at his lip as the larger man moved his finger around before adding a second one. The Japanese buried his face into Arthur's neck and focused on his breathing to take his mind off of his discomfort.

"You really want to do this here?" Kiku asked again breathlessly.

Arthur chuckled and took a deliberate stab at Kiku's prostate. Kiku yelped and his grip tightened on his lover. "You like that?" Arthur asked arrogantly as he jabbed that spot again and again. He nibbled gently on Kiku's ear and continued attacking his prostate as he added a third finger to join the others. "You know you want it, love."

"_Ah_!" Kiku cried out in pleasure as his lover continued abusing his prostate. He was fully hard at this point, his throbbing member red and begging for release. "A-Arthur! Just do it!"

Arthur didn't need to be told twice. He immediately stood up and bent Kiku over the side of the onsen. "Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly, scissoring his fingers in his lover one last time before withdrawing them. He positioned his cock at Kiku's entrance.

Kiku nodded wordlessly, already panting. Arthur gripped the smaller man's hips and entered him in one swift thrust.

Kiku cried out and bit down on a hand, drawing blood. Arthur yanked the hand away from his lover's mouth and entwined their fingers tightly. He left soothing kisses on the Japanese's neck while he waited for him to adjust to his size.

Kiku focused on his breathing to take his mind off of the pain. Slowly, the throbbing faded, and he felt his lover kissing his neck. "Move," he breathed. Arthur nodded into his neck and pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in Kiku before slamming himself back in, provoking a cry.

Kiku's fingers tightened around Arthur's as the man steadily quickened his thrusts, his moans growing louder and louder as the pace got faster. He abruptly saw stars as Arthur struck his prostate dead on.

"Right there!" he moaned as Arthur slammed into his prostate again. Arthur's grip tightened around his lover's hips in response and angled his thrusts to hit that spot again. Kiku moaned again and met Arthur's thrusts with his own. He felt the Brit leave love bites down the length of his spine.

The fire in Kiku's stomach grew hotter and hotter until he thought that he would burst from the pressure. "I'm close," he panted.

"So am I, love," Arthur breathed into his ear.

With one last thrust against his prostate, the fire in Kiku's stomach sharpened to a single point and burst out of him, dirtying the rocks in front of him with his seed. He felt Arthur release inside of him a second later.

Arthur pulled Kiku back into the water as they tried to catch their breath. The Briton wrapped his arms around his smaller lover from behind and buried his face into Kiku's shoulder. Kiku's breathing gradually evened out as his heartbeat slowed down. He felt Arthur tugging gently on his earlobe.

"Oi," the Brit said.

Kiku rolled his eyes and leaned back against his lover, basking in his warmth. "May I help you?" Kiku asked.

Arthur tilted Kiku's chin up and pressed their mouths together. Kiku smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth for Arthur's tongue. After a moment, Kiku felt Arthur tugging on his arm, trying to get him to turn around, and obliged.

Arthur drew back for a moment to grin at his lover. "See? You enjoyed that," he said smugly. Kiku rolled his eyes and splashed him again. Arthur laughed and brought their mouths together again. Kiku closed his eyes in bliss and savored the taste of the Briton. The kiss slowly transitioned from intimate to hungry as their tongues danced. Arthur drew back for breath.

"How about we continue this inside?" he gasped as Kiku mouthed at his jaw line.

Kiku quickly nodded as his lover began to nibble on his neck again. It had been far too long since they had last had time to themselves. Work could wait.

Kiku wrapped his slender legs around Arthur's waist as the taller man lifted him into the air and carefully stepped out of the onsen. Kiku's fingers tangled in his golden hair as Arthur initiated another passionate kiss and carried him in the direction of his house.

* * *

**This fic will be multi-chaptered.** **I'm already working on the second chapter, so hopefully it will be out before long. But, I have two midterms this week and one next week, so I doubt that I will get much writing done in the next two weeks or so, until these blasted exams are over… *Needs some stress relief herself, although of a different variety*  
**

**Review!**


End file.
